Next Step Make You Love Me
by Haruta Hajime
Summary: Setelah Naruto berhasil mengikuti langkah pertama untuk mendapatkan Hinata, kini Naruto mendapat langkah berikutnya. "Buat dia menyukaimu" dan "Buat dia menjadi milikmu" Jadi, bagaimana Naruto menuntaskan kedua langkah terakhir? / "Aku menyukaimu. Itulah fakta dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam." / -Saquel One Step Make You Love Me
1. Step Two

Yosha semua~ Diriku hadir dengan membawa _fic_ NaruHina lagi nih. Kenapa NaruHina? Soalnya ini adalah _saquel fic_ -ku yang judulnya " **One Step Make You Love Me** ". Jadi bagi yang berniat membaca _fic_ ini, alangkah baiknya membaca _fic_ itu dulu sebelum melanjutkannya ke sini..

Bagi yang berminat, silahkan lihat di _my stories_ saja~ Baiklah, kuucapkan selamat bertemu lagi denganku di bawah~ Fic-nya hanya _two shot~_

Oke, selamat membaca~

::

::

::

V

"Hei _teme_ , sepertinya Hinata sudah merasa nyaman denganku deh.." menatap Sasuke serius, aku mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin padanya.

"Ya bagus. Terus?" menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia menatapku. Bukankah itu tandanya dia serius ingin mendengar kisahku? Itu bagus 'kan? Pasalnya, Sasuke itu tidak akan pernah mendengarkan dengan baik apabila topik pembicaraannya tidak menarik minatnya.

Dengan berpikir sementara, menatapnya malu-malu, aku bertanya. "Langkah selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanyaku. Rasanya kemarin aku ingat langkah selanjutnya bagaimana setelah mengantar Hinata pulang. Tapi, entah mengapa saat sampai di sekolah aku melupakannya. Apa karena aku yang terlalu bahagia ya?

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, arahkan jalannya supaya dia menyukaimu! Makanya kalau orang berbicara diingat dong!" melihat Sasuke kesal, aku hanya tertawa renyah dan minta maaf padanya. Habis, biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini sih.

"Jadi ini langkah keduanya ya?" tanyaku padanya. Mengeluarkan ponsel sesudah aku mendapat jawaban, aku mencatatnya. Siapa tahu aku akan lupa kembali, 'kan itu bahaya.

"Hn. Dapat dikatakan begitu." menjawab singkat, Sasuke kembali pada aktivitas awalnya. Membaca koran sekolah, sudah biasa karena banyak berita menarik disana.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana aku melaksanakan langkah kedua?" satu pertanyaan lagi keluar dari mulutku. Membuat Hinata nyaman, aku sudah diberikan langkah-langkah melakukannya. Tapi langkah kedua, aku tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

"Ajak dia bicara setiap hari. Usahakan selalu berbuat baik dan menolongnya. Ya sebenarnya sama saja sih dengan yang pertama. Tapi, dengan berpikir bahwa kamu adalah orang baik yang selalu ada untuknya, dia akan otomatis menyukaimu." tidak menatapku, ia tetap serius membaca korannya. Apa dia sudah mulai bosan karena aku terus-terusan bertanya ya?

Tapi, tidak apalah. "Jadi begitu ya." meng-iya-kan kata-katanya, mungkin langkah kedua ini harus segera kulakukan. Habisnya, aku tidak sabar menyelesaikan langkah kedua sih.

"Satu hal kuperingatkan." kembali menatapku, tatapannya kembali serius. Seperti di langkah pertama, dia kembali memperingatkanku akan satu hal. Hal apa lagi yang harus kuhati-hatikan dalam menjalankan langkah kedua ini?

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jangan tunjukkan sifat bodohmu padanya. Nanti dia menganggapmu aneh." meninggalkanku tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku merasa sedikit kesal. Kalau itu, sudah pasti aku tahu.

"Tapi kejam juga kata-katanya." terdiam sebentar, "Jadi begitu ya." aku tersenyum, dan melamun sendiri. Sampai aku dikejutkan kembali, ternyata Sasuke kembali menemuiku. Sebenarnya apa maunya?

"Masih ada langkah terakhir."

Hah? Masih ada "Langkah terakhir?" benarkah?

"Ya."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Setelah dia menyukaimu, buat dia menjadi milikmu."

Membuat dia menjadi milikku?

"A.. Apa maksudnya..?"

Next Step

Make You Love Me

\- Step Two -

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Next Step Make You Love Me © Haruta

 _ **Pairing**_ : Uzumaki Naruto  & Hinata Hyuuga

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Rated**_ : Teen

 _ **Warning**_ : Full Naruto P.O.V.

::

::

 _"Buat dia jadi milikmu."_

Mengingat kata-kata Sasuke, aku lemas duluan. Membuatnya suka saja belum, tapi masih ada langkah selanjutnya. Kalau suka, dan sama-sama suka, itu berarti sudah memiliki satu sama lain 'kan? Aku tidak mengerti deh maksud _teme_.

Kalau memang sudah saling suka, otomatis 'kan berarti saling memiliki. Lalu, kenapa harus membuat dia menjadi milikku lagi? Tapi tak apa, mungkin diantara orang lain, ada kasus yang saling menyukai tapi tak bisa saling memiliki. Di film juga banyak kasus yang seperti itu. Tapi kuharap kasusku tidak seperti itu. Habisnya, dalam pikiranku, saling menyukai, sudah pasti saling memiliki 'kan?

"Hah.." menghela napas, aku menatap langit-langit. Langit yang indah diantara kumpulan awan yang selalu berpindah setiap waktu. Tentu saja ini di atap sekolah, dimana lagi kalau bukan disana?

Saat ini sedang istirahat, makanya aku berpikir untuk bersantai disini saja sambil menenangkan pikiran. Tahu saja sekembalinya dari sini, aku langsung bersemangat seperti biasanya. Tapi, masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi, aku berpikir pasti akan sedikit melelahkan kalau sampai ada halangan untukku memiliki Hinata.

Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu kehidupan akan berjalan seperti apa 'kan?

Makanya, selagi aku bisa berusaha, akan kulakukan berbagai cara supaya usahaku ini berbuah.

 _Ceklek.._

Hah? Ta.. Tadi itu bunyi apa? Menatap ke arah pintu atap, aku segera berlari menuju pintu. Yang benar saja! Yang benar saja! Ini masih jam istirahat siang lho! Mencoba membuka pintu atap, aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku. Tapi,

Aku.. Terkunci di atap!

"Hei! Kamu yang menguncinya, apa kau mendengarku? Ada orang di atas sini lho!" mencoba berteriak, aku berusaha membuat orang yang menguncinya mendengar. Semoga saja ada yang mendengar, semoga saja. Soalnya kalau tidak ikut kelas berikutnya, bisa-bisa aku dicap tukang bolos oleh Hinata. 'Kan gawat kalau begitu.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku? Ada orang disini!" berusaha berteriak lebih keras, semoga saja yang kali ini terdengar.

Tapi, dikala sudah menunggu tiga detik, tetap tidak ada yang membukanya. Jadi.. "Baiklah! Terjun lewat pohon sebagai penyangga!" memang ide konyol, tapi, gerak reflek-ku bagus. Seharusnya sih aku dapat turun dengan selamat. Ya semoga saja.

Berjalan mendekati sisi pohon, sedikit mengangkat kakiku, aku meneguk ludah. Semoga berhasil turun, itu yang ada dipikiranku. Ya, tentu saja harus berhasil. Baiklah, akan kucoba.

 _Ceklek_

"Ada orang disini ya? Ma.. Maaf, aku tidak memeriksanya du.. Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _Bruk.._

Merasakan tarikan pada baju belakangku, aku pun tertarik. Yah.. Hasilnya, aku dan orang yang menarikku jatuh bersamaan. Tapi, untung saja aku tak harus melakukan hal berbahaya seperti tadi.

"Naruto- _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Eh?" mengangkat kepalaku, rasanya aku sedikit malu. "Aku mau turun dengan cara alternatif. Hehe." ternyata yang menarikku barusan Hinata ya. Jadi, yang mengunciku juga Hinata? Tapi syukurlah Hinata datang, soalnya aku merasa kegiatanku barusan belum tentu berhasil sih.

"La.. Lain kali jangan lakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu lagi." melihat Hinata yang sepertinya khawatir, rasanya perasaanku langsung tenang.

"Iya.. Maafkan aku." rasanya seperti Hinata menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadapku. Kalau aku tak salah menduga, Hinata seperti takut jika terjadi apa-apa padaku. Hal ini cukup membuatku senang sih. Tapi Hinata tidak mengatakannya, jadi aku tak boleh memutuskan hal itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa." iya, baguslah aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau Hinata datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat, mungkin saja sekarang aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Hehe. Hinata duluan sih yang mengunciku." seruku. Ingin menjahilinya dan membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah deh. Tapi jahat juga ya jika aku berbuat begitu hanya karena ingin melihat ekspresi bersalahnya.

"Maaf. Habisnya jam segini biasanya tidak ada yang datang kesini." hum.. Begitu ya. Benar juga ya, sebelumnya aku tak pernah beristirahat di atap. Hanya kebetulan saja hari ini aku melakukannya karena memang ingin.

Tapi.. "Ternyata kamu diberi kepercayaan seperti ini ya?" tanyaku padanya. Diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang kunci atap sekolah, rasanya menyenangkan 'kan? Kalau sedang usil, bisa saja digunakan untuk menyelinap malam-malam ke sekolah untuk melihat langit malam 'kan?

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk.

Kembali berpikir, _"Benar juga ya. Hinata 'kan dipercaya oleh guru-guru."_ memang di sekolah Hinata anak yang berprestasi, dipercaya oleh guru. Oleh sebab itu, Hinata dicap sebagai anak yang baik dan semua guru juga menyukainya.

"Naruto- _kun_."

"Ya?"

"Ada baiknya kita ke kelas sekarang. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." benar juga ya. Karena asyik berbincang dengan Hinata, aku jadi lupa waktu. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dan kami menuju kelas bersama.

::

::

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menjalankan langkah kedua selama istirahat tadi?" baru saja aku duduk di kursiku, tapi diriku sudah diberi pertanyaan oleh Sasuke. Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku duduk sebentar baru menanyakan hal itu?

Menghadap Sasuke, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tapi aku sudah sedikit berbincang dengannya sih." seruku kemudian. "Tapi kalau dipikirkan, mungkin dia sedikit memperhatikanku deh." tersenyum sumringah, disaat melihat wajah khawatir Hinata, rasanya aku jadi berpikir yang macam-macam.

Bukan macam-macam dalam maksud arti menjerumus, tapi dalam arti seperti, apakah Hinata sudah menyukaiku? Kalau iya, bisakah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang? Tapi sepertinya saat ini belum waktunya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Oh ya, membicarakan soal perkataanku pada Sasuke sebelumnya, Sasuke hanya menatapku bingung. "Maksudmu?" ya itulah yang ditanyakan olehnya. Apa perkataanku sebegitu sulitnya untuk dimengerti ya? Ya.. Daripada berkepanjangan, lebih baik aku mengalihkannya saja.

"Ya begitulah." jawabku singkat dan seadanya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, pasti Sasuke tak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi dong?

"Hn.." dan benar 'kan apa yang kukatakan? Sasuke tidak bertanya apapun lagi padaku. Tentu saja itu membuatku dapat sedikit tenang, setidaknya, untuk tidur sebelum guru datang!

Kebiasaanku kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, pasti aku akan menenggelamkan kepalaku dan langsung tertidur. Tidak takut ketahuan, karena pasti saat guru hampir masuk kelas, langsung ada satu murid yang berteriak. Jadinya, aku akan tersadar dari tidurku.

"Hei! Guru datang!" dan benar apa yang kukatakan 'kan? Belum juga tidur, Kiba sudah meneriaki bahwa ada guru yang datang. Jadi, dengan perlahan kuangkat wajahku dan kutopang daguku. Yah.. Menunggu beberapa detik sampai guru tiba di kelas itu cukup membosankan.

Akhirnya guru pun telah tiba di kelas dan telah memulai pelajarannya. Waktu terus berjalan seiring dengan kegiatan yang kulakukan. Sampai akhirnya, saatnya untuk pulang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang baru saya berikan dan kumpulkan lusa." begitulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh guruku. Aku kembali melihat lembaran pekerjaan rumah tersebut, kemudian.. Tersenyum kaku.

" _Teme_!" aku berbalik menghadap _teme_. "Bantu aku mengerjakannya!" seruku dengan cepat. Yang benar saja! Pekerjaan rumah kali ini tingkatnya luar biasa bagiku. Melihat semua soalnya, rasanya tidak ada yang dapat kukerjakan dan kalau dipikirkan lebih dalam, rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak!

Menatapku sebagai reaksi kata-kataku, "Kerjakan sendiri." itu yang dikatakan olehnya. Bagaikan tsunami yang menerjangku, aku langsung lemas. Tidakkah seorang teman sekiranya mau berbaik hati membantu temannya yang kesulitan membuat tugas rumah?

"Kejam sekali kamu.." aku pun menundukkan kepalaku, hatiku rasanya terpukul oleh benda keras sehingga membuatnya merasa sakit. Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku menyelesaikannya jika tidak ada yang mau membantuku mengerjakannya?

"Minta bantuan Hinata." aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap _teme_. "Pada dasarnya, guru bilang dia baik. Jadi, seharusnya dia mau membantumu." mendengar kata-katanya, senyum lebar mengembang pada wajahku. Baru saja aku mendapat ide yang sangat luar biasa!

"Terima kasih _teme_." aku pun sembah sujud padanya karena merasa apa yang dia usulkan benar-benar hal yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku dan tentu hal itu benar-benar luar biasa.

Dan berakhirlah dengan guru yang mengakhiri pembelajarannya dan keluar dari kelas. Disusul dengan murid-murid yang sudah merapihkan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ada juga yang menunggu sementara sampai ada teman dari kelas lain yang menjemputnya.

Dikala sudah sedikit sepi dan _teme_ yang juga sudah pulang duluan, kebetulan Hinata masih di dalam kelas. Aku pun berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menatapnya malu-malu. "Aa.. Hinata." panggilku pelan. Kenapa aku harus malu karena ingin meminta bantuannya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah saja ya?

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" tanyanya padaku. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara dan menatapku. Benar-benar gadis yang baik karena mendahulukan orang yang berbicara dengannya.

Melanjutkan kalimatku, "Sebenarnya.. Pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan tadi.. Aku.. Sama sekali tidak mengerti." sungguh malu untuk mengucapkan hal itu. Rasanya seperti membuka aib sendiri dan mengatakan akulah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang pelajaran yang telah disampaikan.

Tapi.. "Kalau begitu, biar kuajarkan." melihat Hinata tersenyum, aku pun ikut tersenyum, malahan lebih lebar dari senyum Hinata yang hanya segaris.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Padahal, padahal aku belum memintanya untuk menolongku 'kan? Tapi dia sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantuku.

Perasaan itu, perasaan hangat itu kembali mengalir dalam dadaku. Rasanya.. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Benarkah aku boleh merasakan perasaan hangat ini? Dikala dia kembali mengambil buku tulis dan pensilnya, Hinata kembali menatapku.

"Waktu masih cukup untuk mengerjakan beberapa. Ayo segera kita hilangkan ketidakmengertian Naruto- _kun_." Hinata pun duduk dan kembali menatapku. Terdiam sementara, rasanya ingin menangis menerima kebaikan hati Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin kulakukan itu 'kan?

Aku pun mengangguk. Dikala ruangan yang sudah mulai kosong dan hanya meninggalkan kami berdua dalam ruangan, cahaya jingga menyeruak masuk. Aku meletakan tasku dan kembali mengeluarkan barang-barangku.

Kebaikan hatinya.. Tentu yang membuatku merasakan perasaan ini 'kan?

::

::

"Hinata.." aku berhenti sementara merapihkan barang-barang. "Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih!" aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasihku padanya. Tidak disangka-sangka, lima soal yang beranak tiga itu dapat kuselesaikan dalam satu hari.

"Tidak masalah Naruto- _kun_. Ini cepat selesai karena Naruto- _kun_ yang cepat mengerti." kembali dia tersenyum. Rasanya.. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Bahkan saat aku berkali-kali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkannya, dia tetap serius mengajariku yang tidak pandai ini. Tidak mengeluh sekalipun, berkali-kali aku menatapnya yang sedang menjelaskan, senyum pun terukir dari wajahku. Walaupun dia berkata aku cepat mengerti, tapi bukan itulah kenyataannya.

"Rasanya hari ini aku merasa lega." ya, selain telah menyelesaikan tugasku, aku juga begitu amat sangat banyak merasakan kebaikan Hinata kepadaku. Dimulai dengan hari ini dia menolongku dari kejadian yang tidak terduga, dan juga menolongku mengerjakan apa yang tidak dapat kulakukan.

"Baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya." aku tersenyum, Hinata pun juga tersenyum. Saling memberikan senyuman kami, tanpa disadari ternyata langit sudah gelap.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela, para bintang sudah bermunculan. Rasanya hari ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Jika seperti ini, aku pasti memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengantarkannya kembali sampai ke rumah.

"Karena hari sudah malam, ayo kita pulang sekarang Hinata." ajakku. Tidak baik 'kan jika seorang gadis pulang malam? Apalagi jika pulang malamnya dengan laki-laki, pasti akan dikira anak nakal. Tapi lebih tidak baik lagi kalau pulang malamnya sendirian, karena bisa mengundang aksi para hidung belang untuk berbuat yang macam-macam.

Menanggapi ajakanku sebelumnya, Hinata mengangguk. Aku telah selesai merapihkan barang-barangku, begitu pula sama hal-nya dengan Hinata. Kami pun bangkit dari kursi kami dan menatap jendela kelas sementara.

"Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan langit yang seperti ini." aku menatap Hinata, dia memulai pembicaraan antara kami duluan. "Langit hari ini, memunculkan bintang lebih banyak dari biasanya." aku pun lebih memperhatikan langit lagi. Benar juga. Banyak sekali bintang, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Rasanya.. Seperti aku dapat mengatakan apa yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatiku." aku menatap Hinata. Dapat mengatakan apa yang selama ini tidak dapat dikatakan olehnya? Mak.. Maksudnya?

"Aku menyukai rasi bintang. Mencari teman yang sama-sama menyukai hal itu sulit." sedikit kecewa disaat mendengar kata-katanya. Jadi, itu kata-kata yang selama ini tidak dapat dikatakan?

Tapi, aku harus menanggapi kata-katanya. "Walaupun aku tidak memahami berbagai macam rasi bintang, tapi aku menyukai bentuk-bentuknya kok." aku kembali menatap bintang yang berada di atasku. Kelas yang yang bersinar, mungkin akan lebih indah jika cahaya dalam kelas ini dimatikan. Jika begitu, pasti cahaya bulan dan bintang akan menyeruak masuk dalam kelas ini. Tentu menambah kesan keromantisannya.

"Tapi kalau membicarakan apa yang selama ini tidak dapat kukatakan," aku menatap Hinata, begitu pun Hinata yang juga menatapku. "..aku juga memiliki kata-kata yang selama ini tidak dapat kukatakan padamu." malam ini, rasanya aku dapat mengatakannya. Perasaanku, yang didukung dengan kumpulan bintang yang menyinariku. Tidakkah akan terasa indah jika diberikan pernyataan cinta ditemani dengan apa yang sang gadis sukai?

"Kata-kata yang ingin Naruto- _kun_ katakan padaku?" Hinata menatapku bingung. Harus kuselesaikan kebingungan Hinata sekarang.

Meneguk ludahku, menyiapkan keberanianku, tenang saja, aku tidak sendiri. Walaupun rasanya terlalu cepat untuk kuungkapkan sekarang padahal baru dapat langkah kedua, tapi inilah waktunya. "Aku.." kembali mengumpulkan keberanianku, "Aku memiliki perasaan khusus padamu." itulah yang kukatakan. Aduh.. Kenapa aku tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya sih?

"Pe.. Perasaan khusus?" kulihat rona merah sedikit terpancar pada wajahnya. Sedikit merasa lega karena masih ada kemungkinan, aku pun akan lebih memperjelas perkataanku sebelumnya.

"Perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Aa.. Maksudku.." aku menggaruk pelan kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan menatap Hinata malu. "Aku menyukaimu." dan pada akhirnya, aku pun telah berhasil mengatakannya. Sisa menunggu hasilnya akan baik atau tidak. Akankah kami akan saling memiliki, atau aku harus melakukan langkah terakhir seperti yang _teme_ katakan?

Kembali pada pernyataanku sebelumnya, kulihat Hinata terkejut. "Ja.. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" aku pun bertanya pada Hinata. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata 'kan?

"A.. Aku.. Aku senang atas pernyataanmu Naruto- _kun_." senang? Bukankah itu berarti.. Hinata menyukaiku?

"Kamu.. juga menyukaiku Hinata?" aku bertanya padanya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Jadi.. Perasaan kami sama dan dia sudah menjadi milikku dong?

"Asyik!" seruku kegirangan. "Berarti, sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih 'kan Hinata?" tanyaku berdebar. Kalau saling menyukai, otomatis menjadi sepasang kekasih 'kan? Lupakan soal langkah terakhir, karena pasti dia sudah menjadi milikku!

"Tapi.. Tidak bisa Naruto- _kun_."

Eh..? "EHH? Kenapa?" aku langsung terkejut dengan perkataan tidak bisa Hinata. Yang benar saja! Saling menyukai tapi tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan kehidupanku ini?

"Ayahku melarangku untuk memiliki kekasih selama bersekolah. Jadi, tidak bisa. Maaf. Tapi, aku juga menyukai Naruto- _kun_ kok." setelah berkata begitu, Hinata yang wajahnya masih memerah pun langsung berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkanku. Aku tahu Hinata tidak bermaksud buruk, soalnya dia terlihat senang dengan pernyataanku dan juga tersakiti karena harus menuruti perkataan ayahnya.

Tapi.. Tu.. Tunggu dulu! Tadi itu apa sih? Ja.. Jadi.. Aku benar-benar harus membuatnya menjadi milikku dengan susah payah? Pa.. Padahal, aku sudah menyelesaikan langkah kedua. Ta.. Tapi, sekarang aku harus memulai langkah terakhir.

Membuatnya menjadi milikku.

Baiklah, tidak apa! Ya, tidak apa! Aku akan berusaha sekali lagi. Langkah terakhir ini akan kuselesaikan!

Membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya menyukaiku, dan membuatnya menjadi milikku, akan kutaklukan semua langkah itu! Bersiap-siaplah Hinata!

Ditemani oleh cahaya bintang yang kau sukai, lihat saja. Aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menjadi milikku.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Step two, end)**

Yeah~ Akhirnya selesai juga~ _Chapter_ besok adalah _chapter_ terakhir~ Ditunggu ya~ _Update_ nya seminggu setelah chapter ini publish~

Bagaimana? Apa ada yang tidak dimengerti? Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, silahkan lompat dulu ke fic awalnya~ Judulnya **"One Step Make You Love Me"**. Silahkan dicari di _list my stroies_ ~

Tidak ada yang banyak kukatakan, baiklah~ terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membacanya~ sampai jumpa di _chapter_ terakhir~

::

::

 **Haruta Hajime**

 **Next Step Make You Love Me (step two)**

 **Kamis, 10 Septermber 2015**


	2. Last Step

Yohaa~ Sudah seminggu nih~ Makanya sekarang diriku _update chapter_ terakhir. Okelah, tidak banyak yang dapat kukatakan, selamat membaca~ Sampai jumpa di bawah~

::

::

::

::

"Sudah kuduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini." dikala bercerita pada _teme_ , inilah hal yang dikatakannya pertama kali. "Ayahnya Hinata terkenal keras, pasti Hinata dilarang memiliki kekasih sebelum lulus." aku semakin merasa lemas dikala mendengar hal itu. Ayah Hinata yang keras, Hinata yang selalu patuh pada ayahnya, mungkin akan sulit membuatnya menjadi milikku.

"Makanya aku memberitahukan langkah terakhir ini. Barangkali akan terjadi, tapi ternyata benar-benar terjadi." _teme_ menyilangkan tangannya. Memang aku tidak dapat membantah bahwa aku bisa sampai sejauh ini karena dia. Tapi untuk langkah terakhir, tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika aku meminta saran lagi padanya?

"Jadi, kamu minta petunjuk lagi 'kan _dobe_?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku sudah cukup pusing dikala harus mengikuti langkah membuat nyaman, membuat menyukai, dan kali ini membuat menjadi milikku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah karena apa yang kuinginkan sudah ada di depan mataku.

"Sederhana saja." aku menyiapkan ponselku dan siap mencatat _point_ pentingnya. "Temui ayahnya." tanganku langsung berhenti mengetik dikala mendengar kalimat itu.

Temui ayah Hinata. Temui orang tua Hinata yang terkenal keras. Yang benar saja! "Kalau kamu menginginkan dia mau menjadi milikmu, lakukan itu." aku menarik napas-ku, membuat tekad bulat. Menundukkan kepalaku dan berpikir keras.

Aku sangat menyukai Hinata, sangat, sangat dan sangat. Bahkan perasaan Hinata padaku sama entah kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi sayangnya, kami belum bisa saling memiliki. Jadi.. Langkah terakhir ini, harus kulakukan sebaik mungkin. Karena..

Perasaan kami yang sama, bisa menjadi tumpul kalau tidak diberi ikatan yang jelas 'kan?

Next Step

Make You Love Me

\- Last Step-

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

Next Step Make You Love Me © Haruta

 _ **Pairing**_ : Uzumaki Naruto  & Hinata Hyuuga

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Rated**_ : Teen

 _ **Warning**_ : Full Naruto P.O.V.

::

::

"Hinata, boleh aku bertanya?" dikala istirahat, aku menuju atap sekolah dan kebetulan Hinata juga ada disini. Jadi, kami dapat berbicara sementara dikala waktu yang sedikit ini.

Aku hanya ingin memastikan kejadian kemarin, benar tidak sih Hinata menyukaiku? "Apa benar kamu menyukaiku? Aku ini bodoh dan suka bertingkah seenaknya sendiri. Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku." aku sedikit meragukan perasaan Hinata, soalnya hal seperti ini terjadi sih. Tapi tidak baik ya bila meragukan Hinata.

Hinata menatapku dengan wajah sedih. Apa aku berbicara hal yang salah? "Naruto- _kun_." aku menatapnya, menerima panggilannya padaku. "Walaupun kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi percayalah pada perasaanku." Hinata memegang tanganku, mungkin Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, dengarkanlah kata-kataku ini dengan jelas. Itulah fakta dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam." rasanya perasaanku sedikit tersentuh. Mau menangis, tapi tidak mungkin. Rasanya kemarin seperti merasakan hal yang sama seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kekurangan yang dimiliki Naruto- _kun_. Karena setiap orang pasti memiliki kekurangan itu." aku pun membalas genggaman tangannya. Syukurlah aku menyukai orang yang benar dan sudah sepatutnya aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Oleh sebab itu, jika Naruto- _kun_ benar-benar menyukaiku, tolong perjuangkan aku ya." perkataan Hinata membuatku tersadar. Kenapa selama ini aku harus bingung? Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, dia memintaku untuk memperjuangkannya.

Jadi, bolehkan aku memperjuangkannya? Menutup mataku, mengumpulan tekadku, "Maafkan aku Hinata." aku memeluknya. "Aku pasti akan memperjuangkanmu." dan lebih membahagiakan lagi dikala Hinata membalas pelukanku.

"Maka dari itu, bisakah kamu memberitahu kapan waktu luang ayahmu?" aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Aku akan memulai langkah terakhir ini. Tidak akan kusia-siakan kepercayaan yang Hinata berikan padaku.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk padaku. Sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya. Kami memang masih anak-anak, tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan memperjuangkan cinta kami?

Kami sebagai anak-anak pun hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk kami. Tidakkah itu yang terpenting dikala memperjuangkan kepentingan yang kami miliki?

::

::

Perjuangan langkah terakhirku yang sebenarnya pun baru saja akan dimulai. Setelah Hinata memberitahukan waktu luang ayahnya padaku, aku akan segera melakukan langkah terkahir ini.

"Membuatmu menjadi milikku, tidakkah itu kesannya terlalu memaksa?" aku tertawa kecil dikala mengucapkan hal itu. Sedangkan Hinata, dia hanya merona dengan kata-kataku.

"Rasanya kata-kata itu terlalu dewasa." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum, rasanya manis sekali. Tapi jika dipikir, bagian mana yang terkesan dewasa ya?

Tapi.. "Kira-kira kapan ayahmu punya waktu luang?" aku memang meminta Hinata memberitahukan padaku jika ayahnya memiliki waktu luang, tapi aku belum menanyakan kira-kira kapan waktunya. "Atau setidaknya? Biasanya kapan ayahmu memiliki waktu luang?" setidaknya dalam seminggu pasti memiliki hari yang selalu menjadi waktu luang 'kan?

"Maaf Naruto- _kun_ , aku kurang tahu. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada ayahku kapan tepatnya." jawab Hinata. Tapi kalau menanyakan hal itu saja, pasti ayah Hinata tidak akan menduga bahwa aku, orang yang akan memperjuangkan Hinata, akan datang menghampirinya.

Untuk berjaga-jaga saja.. "Aa.. Hinata. Supaya lebih ke inti maksud yang sebenarnya, katakan pada ayahmu, orang yang menyukaimu mau memperjuangkanmu. Supaya ayahmu ada persiapan." ya.. Hanya perkiraanku saja sih. Kalau tiba-tiba aku datang dan langsung mengatakan hal itu, entah mengapa aku membayangkan bahwa tatapan tajam kemudian setelahnya pukulan akan melayang padaku.

Tapi jika sebelumnya Hinata telah menceritakan pada ayahnya, mungkin ayahnya akan bisa sedikit meredam kekerasannya dalam mendidik. Atau lebih tepatnya, sedikit meredam rasa sangat sayangnya pada anaknya sehingga sangat keras tentu dalam hal laki-laki. Tentu saja ayah Hinata juga pasti memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya 'kan? Oleh sebab itu dikenallah ayah Hinata yang sangat keras.

Mendengar saranku, "Benar juga ya." sepertinya Hinata pun menyetujui perkataanku. Jadi, dikala mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata ayah Hinata, aku akan benar-benar siap menyelesaikan langkah terakhir ini.

Tapi kalau ditelaah lagi, rasanya ayah Hinata terlalu berlebihan dalam menjaga anaknya sampai untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata saja sampai sesulit ini. Tapi, aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh terhadapnya karena aku tahu setiap orang tua memiliki caranya sendiri dalam melindungi anaknya. Seperti yang tadi kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"Tapi satu pertanyaanku padamu. Kenapa bisa suka padaku?" satu pertanyaanku. Kenapa Hinata bisa suka dengan orang bodoh sepertiku? Kenapa bisa suka dengan orang yang selalu tertawa dengan bodohnya sepertiku? Bahkan sebelumnya, kami saja tidak selalu berbicara seperti sekarang 'kan? Dan itu.. Baru kemarin lusa kami benar-benar berbicara.

"Naruto- _kun_." Hinata memulai kata-katanya. "Mungkin Naruto- _kun_ lupa. Tapi, ada hari dimana Naruto- _kun_ telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama sih." kejadian yang cukup lama apa yang telah kulakukan dan telah menyelamatkan hidup Hinata? Aku.. Sama sekali tidak mengingat akan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak mengingat hal itu.

"Makanya, kubilang kejadiannya cukup lama 'kan?" kemudian, pembicaraan antara kami pun berakhir. Walaupun masih bingung dengan kejadian apa yang dibilang Hinata, mungkin saja kapan-kapan aku dapat mengingatnya kembali.

Setelah itu, kami pun kembali ke kelas tanpa berbicara satu sama lain.

::

::

Esoknya, pagi hari saat aku baru masuk ke kelas, Hinata menghampiriku. "Hari ini." Hinata yang baru saja sampai padaku langsung mengatakan hal itu. Hari ini, ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Hari ini ayah ingin bertemu dengan Naruto- _kun_." sengatan listrik pelan langsung terasa pada tubuhku. Mungkin aku sedikit terkejut akan waktu yang tiba-tiba ini. Baru juga dibicarakan kemarin, tapi sudah ada waktu luang saja.

"Disaat aku berkata aku menyukai Naruto- _kun_ dan Naruto- _kun_ juga ingin memperjuangkanku, ayahku langsung mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini." entah aku harus berkomentar apa tentang ini. Ayah Hinata benar-benar sayang menyayangi Hinata ya. Bahkan dia sampai mengosongkan semua jadwal pekerjaannya yang penting demi Hinata.

Memang.. Apa ya.. "Aa.. Terlalu mendadak. Tapi.." sudah kukatakan dan kutekadkan dalam diriku, "Akan kuperjuangkan." ya, aku akan berusaha. "Mendapatkan restu atas hubungan kita." tidak ada salahnya 'kan apa yang kukatakan ini? Walaupun aku masih memiliki usia yang sekarang, tidak apa 'kan memperjuangkan hal ini? Banyak yang lebih muda dibandingkan diriku yang bisa mendapatkan cinta mereka dengan mudah.

Menanggapi kata-kataku sebelumnya, Hinata tersenyum. "Jadi, pulang sekolah, katanya ayah tunggu di rumah." memang sudah kuduga bahwa tempat pertemuannya langsung di rumah sih. Lagipula, tidak mungkin 'kan melakukan pertemuan untuk hal seperti ini di tempat lain?

"Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai pulang sekolah ya." dan setelah ini, semuanya, perjuanganku akan selesai. Itu jika aku berhasil mendapat restu ayah Hinata sih. Jika belum berhasil, berapa kalipun harus mengulang, aku akan selalu berjuang.

::

::

"Memang terlalu cepat sih. Petunjuk apa lagi ya yang bisa kuberikan padamu?" kali ini, aku kembali berkonsultasi lagi pada _teme_. Memang dia berkata, temui ayah Hinata. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan ayah Hinata, apa yang harus kulakukan pertama kali?

"Setidaknya.. Saat bertemu pandang dengan ayah Hinata, mengucapkan salam dengan terbata-bata, berikutnya?" aku merasa aku pasti akan merasa takut disana. Bahkan saat berbicara pasti cara bicaraku akan terbata-bata. Tapi apa boleh buat 'kan? Bertemu dengan orangtua dari orang yang disayangi lho!

"Ya aku rasa, untuk hal ini seharusnya berjalan secara alami tanpa petunjuk dariku." kembali menyilangkan tangannya dan menatapku, "Tapi tentu saja kamu harus berkata bahwa kamu akan memperjuangkan Hinata. Ya tentu supaya lebih memperjelas kata-kata Hinata pada ayahnya sebelumnya." _Teme_ pun mengambil pensilnya dan membuka buku halaman belakang.

"Nih ya, kalau digambarkan. Ini kamu." dia memulai menggambar siluet yang dimaksud sebagai aku. "Lalu di seberangmu ada Hinata." dia pun kembali menggambar siluet yang dimaksudkan sebagai Hinata. Selanjutnya, _teme_ menggambar persegi panjang di antara kami.

"Yang di tengah itu ayah Hinata." nah.. Kenapa ayah Hinata digambar dengan persegi panjang tidak dengan siluet wajah seperti kami? "Ayah Hinata diibaratkan dinding yang lebar, tinggi, dan kokoh. Untuk bisa menemui Hinata, kamu harus melewatinya dulu." pada akhirnya, aku pun mengerti maksud _teme_. Dinding yang sangat tinggi, lebar, dan kuat ya.. Memang terdengar sulit untuk dilewati sih.

"Jadi.. Kau berniat melewati dinding itu 'kan?" meletakan pensilnya dan menutup buku tulisnya, _teme_ kembali menatapku. Aku merasa, _teme_ sangat serius membantuku, aku harus banyak mengucapkan terima kasih apabila langkah terakhir ini berhasil. Karena selalu dia yang memberiku saran, dan semangat walaupun tidak dikatakan.

Kembali membulatkan tekadku, aku menjawab pertanyaan _teme_ sebelumnya. "Sudah pasti." tentu saja aku akan melewatinya. Waktu yang tersisa ini, malam hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan berjuang sebaik mungkin. Ya berharap saja semoga aku tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah.

::

::

Hari keempat aku memperjuangkan cintaku, diakhiri dengan pertemuanku dengan ayah Hinata. Memang inilah hal sulit yang harus kuhadapi setelah melewati langkah pertama dan kedua, tapi aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Aku mempersiapkan hatiku, menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, aku menatap lurus ke depan. "Ayo kita sekarang ke rumahmu." ya, inilah waktunya. Waktu yang paling menentukan, apakah aku bisa memperjelas hubungan antara aku dan Hinata. Apakah aku dapat memberi ikatan yang disebut 'kekasih' antara aku dengan Hinata.

"Iya." dan Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Maka, dimulailah perjalanan kami menuju rumah Hinata.

Dipersingkat saja, sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata. Aku meneguk ludahku, menyeka keringat yang keluar dari pelipisku. "Kalau begitu aku masuk." aku mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Hinata. Tapi bukankah seharusnya tamu dibiarkan masuk terlebih dahulu?

"Ayo Naruto- _kun_ masuk juga." lupakan soal kata-kataku sebelumnya, aku pun memasuki rumah Hinata dengan langkah hati-hati. Hinata pun mempersilahkan diriku duduk di ruang tamu. Akhirnya tiba bagiku untuk menunggu sampai kehadiran ayah Hinata di ruang ini.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya. Setelah itu akan kupanggilkan ayah. Naruto- _kun_ tunggu sebentar ya." aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan kemudian Hinata menghilang dari hadapanku. Menatap sekitar ruangan ini, aku kembali teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang penting.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Naruto."

Glek. Aku merasa kaku dikala mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangku. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran padahal sekarang sama sekali tidak terasa panas. Aku yakin, pasti ini ayah Hinata deh. Dengan kaku, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, bangkit dari dudukku dan.. Benar saja. "Aa.. Se.. Selamat sore pa.. Man." ucapku sebagai awal permulaan dari pertemuan antara aku dan ayah Hinata.

Setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu, ayah Hinata pun berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku sungguh merasa takut karena wajah seram dan tatapan mengancam yang dilemparkan oleh ayah Hinata. Tapi aku berusaha mengatur ketakutanku supaya aku terkesan baik di mata ayah Hinata.

Ayah Hinata pun duduk di seberang kursi yang sebelumnya kududuki. "Duduk." kembali aku duduk sesuai dengan perintahnya. "Jadi.. Mau apa kau datang kemari?" ayah Hinata pun menyilangkan tangannya dan menyandarkan badannya. Padahal Hinata belum kembali dan padahal Hinata mau memanggil ayahnya. Jadi.. Aku harus berjuang sendirian, tapi tidak apa. Itu malah membuatku terlihat lebih serius dan tidak seperti ingin memamerkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

Aku mulai menjawab pertanyaan ayah Hinata sebelumnya. "Seperti yang Hinata katakan kemarin, aku datang untuk memperjuangkan Hinata." inilah awalnya. Permulaan dari langkah terakhirku. Semua petunjuk yang diberikan oleh _teme_ pun sama sekali tidak dapat kuingat karena kegugupan ini.

"Kenapa harus anak saya?" kenapa harus anak paman? Kenapa harus Hinata?

Itu karena "Hinata gadis yang baik. Saya menyukai sifatnya." aku menjawabnya secara singkat. Apakah jawabanku sudah benar? Dan bukankah seharusnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai Hinata? Tapi bukankah ini jawaban yang tepat untuk sekarang ini?

"Hanya itu?" eh? Hanya itu? Apa jawabanku masih kurang? "Hanya karena sifat anak saya tidak cukup untuk membuatmu menyukainya." benarkah? Apakah itu tidak cukup untuk membentuk perasaan ini?

"Tapi itulah sebenarnya paman. Ya.. Memang sih, awalnya saya berpikir saya tidak tahu kenapa saya bisa menyukainya. Tapi, cinta tidak butuh alasan 'kan?" aku menatap serius ayah Hinata. Aku tidak tahu, apakah perkataanku sudah benar. Tapi, setidaknya, aku sudah menjawab sesuai apa yang ada dalam pikiranku 'kan?

"Memang tidak butuh alasan. Saya kemarin sudah mendengar langsung cerita mengenaimu dari anak saya." kalau memang seperti itu, bisakah paman segera memutuskan apakah Hinata boleh menjadi milikku atau tidak? Aa.. Maksudku kekasih..

"Kalau begitu apakah paman merestui hubungan kami?" aku bertanya. Habisnya, sekarang aura ayah Hinata tidak begitu menyeramkan. Lalu, ayah Hinata juga tidak berteriak-teriak karena aku dan Hinata saling menyukai. Kurasa hal ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.

"Belum."

"Eh? Kenapa belum?" aku sudah bertanya hal yang pasti. Tapi kenapa diberikan jawaban belum oleh ayah Hinata? Apakah aku gagal?

"Kamu belum membuktikan bahwa kamu benar-benar tulus menyukai anak saya." kalau soal itu, aku sangat tulus! Bahkan karena menerima kebaikan Hinata, rasanya aku seperti ingin meneteskan air mataku. Tidakkah itu sudah dapat dikatakan tulus daru hati yang terdalam?

"Jadi, apa yang harus saya buktikan pada paman? Saya.. Saya benar-benar menyayangi putri anda." tidakkah seharusnya sudah cukup? Aku sudah mengeluarkan kalimat yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang realita. Tapi apa lagi yang harus kubuktikan supaya ayah Hinata merestui hubungan kami dan membiarkan kami menjadi kekasih?

"Dengar ya nak," aku menatap ayah Hinata. "Cinta tidak cukup hanya diucapkan dengan kata-kata." ya.. Lalu? "Buktikan dengan tubuhmu. Lakukan dengan serius jika kamu benar-benar menyayangi anak saya." kembali menyerap kata-kata ayah Hinata.

Buktikan dengan tubuh? "Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanyaku. Akan kubuktikan, karena aku benar-benar menyayangi Hinata. Tidak salah 'kan aku harus berjuang dengan badanku juga?

"Di kota ini ada legenda. Bunga tujuh warna sebagai tanda cinta sejati yang tertanam pada puncak bukit di kota ini. Carilah dan temukanlah." aku menatap ayah Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Benar tuh ada legenda yang seperti itu di kota ini? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya?

Paling tidak kalau benar-benar ada, pasti sudah heboh di kalangan murid perempuan di sekolah. Tapi, kenapa ini sama sekali tidak ya? Sedikit tidak percaya, aku pun belum menjawab perkataan ayah Hinata.

"Tidak percaya? Tidak berminat mencari? Jadi hanya segitu rasa sayangmu pada putri saya?" mendengar hal tersebut, aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Saya akan lakukan." aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan segera keluar dari rumah Hinata. Tapi sebelumnya, sudah pasti aku memberi salam terlebih dahulu kepada ayah Hinata. Pada akhirnya, di waktu yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore ini, aku akan mencari bukti keseriusan cintaku.

::

::

Tidak lama untuk mencapai puncak bukit, kini aku telah menatap bukit kotaku yang dipenuhi dengan bunga dan pepohonan. Bunga tujuh warna ya. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu. Tapi jika ayah Hinata menginginkanku untuk menemukannya, akan kutemukan sebisaku.

Aku membuka _vest_ sekolahku, menggulung lengan kemejaku, dan melonggarkan dasi yang kukenakan, sip aku siap. Dimulai dari menggunakan mata terlebih dahulu, karena warna bunga disini cukup bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Kalau memang tidak ketemu dengan cara itu, mungkin saja ukurannya lebih kecil dan harus kucari dengan cara menyeka bunga yang ada disini.

Memang sedikit repot, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Tapi aku kembali berpikir, memangnya ada ya legenda seperti itu? Ah.. Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum malam hari tiba walaupun mungkin akan sulit.

Waktu berlalu, menatap jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Langit sudah mulai menggelap dan sedikit membuatku sulit untuk mencarinya. Tapi, kalau kutunda sampai esok hari, aku takut kesempatan ini tidak akan datang lagi.

Langit malam yang menemaniku, diterangi dengan cahaya bulan dan bintang, akankah bunga tujuh warna itu menampakkan dirinya padaku? Aku menghela napasku, menatap langit, menyeka keringatku, aku berpikir, apakah bunga itu bersinar dikala malam hari? Ah.. Tidak mungkin.

Aku kembali menunduk dan mencari. Mungkin ini akan berakhir pada malam hari. Untung saja aku sudah mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Ya tepatnya saat hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku dan saat itu juga Hinata membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu juga banyak bintangnya seperti ini.

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa kusadari, aku kembali menatap jam tanganku. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam tanpa kusadari. Kenapa ya.. Aku merasa aneh. Waktu selama ini pasti kalau di rumah aku akan merasa bosan dan dihabiskan untuk bermain _game_. Tapi untuk sekarang, kenapa waktu yang berlalu dengan cepat sekali?

Semakin lelah dengan pencarian ini, aku menyandarkan badanku sementara pada bukit kota ini. Menutup mataku yang lelah dengan lenganku, aku merasakan sepoian angin yang cukup membuatku nyaman. Sedikit mengantuk, ya, rasanya aku seperti ingin tertidur.

"Naruto- _kun_."

Eh?

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tidurku. Yang kutemukan, Hinata yang sudah berada di depanku. "Hi.. Hinata." ucapku. Kenapa Hinata bisa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak boleh keluar pada waktu sekarang?

"Aku ingin mengatakan.. Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ sampai seperti ini?" Hinata menatapku sedih. Mungkin dia sedih karena aku berusaha terlalu keras seperti ini. Tapi seperti yang dia tahu,

"Ini untukmu 'kan?" aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Tapi jujur deh, "Rasanya seperti mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada." aku sedikit tertawa pelan. Awalnya seperti ada rasa ingin menyerah. Tapi dikala mengingat senyum Hinata, keinginan itu langsung lenyap.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus segera mencari lagi. Karena "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuat ikatan denganmu." aku tersenyum pada Hinata. Jika ini jalan satu-satunya, oke! Akan kulakukan. Jika itu apa yang ayah Hinata inginkan, oke! Akan kusanggupi itu!

"Tapi.. Naruto- _kun_.. Sebenarnya bunga itu.."

"Sudah cukup."

Aa..? Barusan. "Pa.. Man.." aku menatap sisi lain yang tiba-tiba saja ayah Hinata muncul dari sana. Dia datang menghampiriku dan Hinata. Menatapku yang sekarang sudah kotor bercampur dengan sedikit debu dan lumpur.

Tersadar akan lamunanku, aku harus menceritakannya. "Maaf om, sampai sekarang saya tidak dapat menemukannya. Ta.. Tapi akan saya cari lagi setelah ini." iya, aku belum menyerah kok! Siapa bilang untuk mencari hal kecil seperti ini aku mudah menyerah? Tentu tidak!

"Sudah cukup." eh? Aku tidak boleh mencari bunga itu lagi? Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membuktikan keseriusanku lagi? Apakah aku.. Gagal?

"Pa.. Paman! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku masih belum menyerah! Aku masih ingin membuktikan bahwa.." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kenapa sekarang aku merasa ini benar-benar hal tersulit yang kuhadapi dalam hidupku?

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh.."

"Dengarkan saya dulu." aku mengangkat wajahku. "Saya berbohong." ber.. Bohong? Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksud dari kata berbohong? Berbohong soal bunga atau berbohong soal berhenti mencari?

"A.. Apa maksud paman?" aku pun bertanya. Jujur aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Ini tentang bunganya. Saya berbohong untuk melihat keseriusanmu."

Mendengar hal itu, aku terkejut. "A.. Apa?" yang benar saja? Jadi.. Usahaku selama ini mencari bunga itu sia-sia? Jadi dari tadi.. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada di dunia ini? Awalnya memang aku ragu, tapi ternyata keraguanku itu benar? Tapi..

"Dan sekarang, saya telah melihat keseriusan itu." mendengar kalimat ini, rasanya sekarang aku mengalami sedikit debaran dalam hatiku. Menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat ayah Hinata..

"Ja.. Jadi..?" aku berkomentar. Ayah Hinata telah melihat keseriusanku, tapi bukan berarti kami direstui 'kan?

"Saya merestui hubunganmu dengan putri saya."

Bagaikan badai bunga yang mengelilingi tubuhku, hatiku pun ikut berbunga-bunga karenanya. "Be.. Benarkah?" aku sungguh tidak percaya. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Sekali lagi aku memastikan.

Melihat anggukan dari ayah Hinata, kegembiraanku pun tumpah ruah. "Asyik!" aku meninju udara sebagai tanda kesenanganku ini. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan kemenangan terbesar dalam kompetisi yang sangat mendunia.

"Oleh sebab itu, saya titip putri saya padamu. Tapi.. Kalau ada keluhan dari putri saya mengenaimu.. Saya tarik kembali kata-kata saya." setelah mengucapkan itu, ayah Hinata pun menghilang dari hadapan kami.

Bukankah itu artinya langkah terakhir ini sudah kuselesaikan? Buat dia menjadi milikku..

Aku menatap Hinata, Hinata membalas tatapanku dengan senyumnya. "Selamat Naruto- _kun_." aku tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat kumendekatinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku berhasil Hinata!" ya, aku memeluknya dan mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian kami berdua berputar dengan bahagianya di atas bukit yang ditemani oleh bintang. Keberhasilan ini, bukankah itu artinya kami sudah memiliki ikatan sebagai 'sepasang kekasih'?

"Jadi.." menghentikan aksiku dan menurunkan Hinata, "Kita sudah memiliki ikatan yang jelas 'kan?" tanyaku memastikan pada Hinata. Aku menatapnya, menunggu kata-kata darinya.

"Jadi kita.." saling menatap satu sama lain, "..sepasang kekasih 'kan?" kami tertawa dikala kami sama-sama mengucapkan hal itu. Dengan ini, langkah terakhir ini, ini memang akhir dari langkah mendapatkan Hinata. Tapi disini, dari sini, barulah awal hubunganku dengannya.

Dari membuat dia nyaman denganku, membuat dia menyukaiku, kini membuat dia menjadi milikku, semuanya sudah kulakukan. Aku kembali menatap Hinata. "Jadi.. Ikatan kita sudah jelas 'kan?" dan Hinata pun mengangguk.

Memang disaat bahagia ini, aku tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain. Kembali memeluk Hinata, kami menikmati malam kami dengan memandang bintang. Ya, kurasa, cukup sampai disini ketiga langkah itu kulakukan.

Berikutnya, mungkin aku harus membuat langkah untuk mengetahui hal apa yang telah kulakukan dan telah menyelamatkan hidup Hinata. Tapi untuk saat ini.. Aku sangat bersyukur.

"Semua _step_ yang kulalui pun, telah berakhir."

 **End**

 **(Last Step)**

Akhirnya cerita singkat ini pun berakhir~ Maafkan diriku karena telah menghasilkan kisah yang aneh ini~ Soalnya diriku jarang banget bikin cerita yang singkat~ Otak ini terlalu penuh(?) untuk membuat cerita bersambung yang panjang dan tentu saja aneh~ Tapi sayangnya diriku lagi mengalami _**writter blok**_ **sementara** di beberapa _fic_ yang lagi diriku proses. Jadi-nya ya pasti akan lama untuk menyelesaikan sebuah fic~

Sedikit bocoran, _fic_ NaruHina-ku berikutnya bertemakan tentang **"Angel"** atau "Malaikat". _Genre_ -nya tentu saja _Romance_ dan sedikit _Fantasy_.

Ini _Summary_ yang sudah kubuat tentang _fic_ NaruHina-ku berikutnya~

::

Ada ilmuan yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu seperti malaikat dengan satu sayap. Untuk dapat terbang, malaikat itu membutuhkan seorang teman. Dengan memeluk, mempercayai satu sama lain dan membentang lebar sayap mereka, mereka akan terbang menuju sebuah dunia baru... / "Karena.. Malaikat tidak dapat terbang hanya dengan sebelah sayap." /

::

Ya begitulah.. Tapi itu _publish_ -nya akan sangat lama karena kapastitas di otak lagi _error_ ~ Oke, sampai berjumpa lagi di _fic_ -ku berikutnya~

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah me _review, favorite,_ dan membacanya~

::

::

 **Haruta Hajime**

 **Next Step Make You Love Me (Last Step)**

 **Kamis, 17 September 2015**


End file.
